Um beijo romântico
by Saw Malfoy
Summary: Tradução da fic "Un bacio romantico" di Anfimissi. Esse é um one-shot Draco/Hermione sem quaisquer pretextos, fora aquele de tirar de vocês uma risada ou ao menos um sorriso . Não é decididamente o gênero da autora, mas ela se divertiu muito escrevendo-a


Um beijo romântico

Esse é um one-shot Draco/Hermione sem quaisquer pretextos, fora aquele de tirar de vocês uma risada (ou ao menos um sorriso). Não é decididamente o gênero da autora, mas ela se divertiu muito escrevendo-a!

TRADUÇÃO DA FIC: "Un bacio romântico" de Anfimissi. Link da fic original: /s/3399062/1/UNBACIOROMANTICO

N/T: algumas coisas precisaram ser adaptadas, porque o italiano tem palavras para as quais não existe tradução para o português.

UM BEIJO ROMÂNTICO

- Oi, queria me ver? Desculpa o atraso, Ginny me parou nas escadas e... - Hermione

- Escuta, que história é essa? E porque veio a sangue-ruim? - Draco

- Ei, modera os termos, Malfoy! - Hermione

Calmos!! Não chamei vocês aqui p'ra ver vocês se insultarem como de costume, meus caros personagens...

- E então que diabos você quer? Eu 'tava no meio de uma importantíssima partida de quadribol, não sei se me explico... - Draco

- E de quê que você serviria? Nunca pega o pomo mesmo. - Hermione

- Mais do que o Potty seguramente. - Draco

Ehm..podemos pular essa parte e ir ao que interessa?

- Manda. Só basta que você se acelere. - Draco

Mas como você 'tá gentil hoje. Espera, parado, não se zangue. É culpa minha...eu tinha que te adoçar o caráter um pouco primeiro...

- Não seria uma idéia ruim. - Hermione

- Cala a boca, Granger. E você, nem tente!

É uma ameaça?

- Interprete do jeito que quiser...mas se lembre com quem você 'tá falando. Eu sou um Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Continua assim e te garanto que não será ainda por muito tempo...

- Sim! Fantástico! É esse o motivo que nos chamou? Malfoy sai de cena? - Hermione

- O QUÊ? - Draco.

Não Hermione, 'tava só brincando. Draco fica.

- Aha! Ficou mal né Granger? - Draco

- Te imploro, mate-o... eu deixo que você decida: un Avada, um balaço na cabeça, uma "pequena" queda da Torre de Astronomia... você escolhe, o que importa é que me livre dele! Olha, em troco te deu todo o dinheiro que juntei para os presentes de Natal, 50 galeões! - Hermione

- Te dou o dobro se matar o Potter.

Parem! Não é minha intenção matar ninguém...não no momento, pelo menos. E agora vamos ao motivo pelo qual chamei vocês aqui.

- Isso, rápido se não daqui a pouco é já noite... - Draco

- Mas você quer fechar a danada matraca ou não? Você não é o único que tem pressa sabe? Eu deixei o décimo oitavo volume de Transfiguração a metade p'ra vir aqui! - Hermione

- Grande coisa! - Draco

Ninguém merece vocês dois. Eu preferiria dizer de uma maneira mais delicada, mas vocês pediram assim... chego logo ao ponto. Chamei vocês aqui p'ra cena do beijo.

- O QUÊ? - Draco e Hermione

- De que beijo você 'tá falando? - Draco

- Desculpa, o beijo de quem? - Hermione

Eu acho que é obvio… o beijo de vocês! Vocês já passaram um bom tempo juntos, e deixei vocês livres de se insultarem, seja nas aulas em comum, seja no Salão Principal, seja nas inumeráveis punições de Snape e da McGonnagall que eu fiz vocês pegarem juntos. Agora acho que ficaria bom um grande beijo romântico, p'ra passar a próxima fase..

- Beijo romântico? Próxima fase? O que é que aconteceu com seu cérebro? - Hermione

- Chega, eu vou embora. De besteiras já ouvi muitas por hoje. - Draco

Você não se mexa. Draco! Pára! Eu te disse p'ra parar! Dá um outro passo e te juro que a partida de hoje vai entrar p'ra história como a maior vitória jamais conseguida dos Grifinórios.

- Você não ousaria... - Draco

Tem certeza? Bom, vejo que entendeu. Hermione e eu somos gratas do fato que você tenha decidido ficar.

- Posso discordar? - Hermione

Não Hermione, até você não, por favor.

- Eu fico, mas que seja bem claro: não tenho a menor intenção de beijar a sangue-ruim.

- E quem disse que eu quero te beijar? Prefiro beijar o sapo de Neville do que você. Ah, proponho como idéia. Posso beijar o sapo de Neville? Poderia ser uma trama muito interessante, e... - Hermione

Não!

- Não fique brava, era só uma proposta... - Hermione

- Odeio ter que admitir, mas por uma volta concordo com a Granger. Vamos fazer ela beijar o sapo de Longbottom e assim resolvemos toda essa história de uma vez por todas.

Terminaram? Eu pretendo terminar a fic antes de me aposentar, se não perturbo vocês. Agora, vocês têm alguma preferência sobre o lugar em que vai acontecer a tão falada cena?

- Eu ainda sou contra beijar a aqui presente doninha. Mas penso que p'ra um beijo romântico deve ter uma atmosfera adequada. Hum… o pôr do sol visto da Torre de Astronomia por exemplo. - Hermione

- Eu tenho uma idéia melhor. Eu fico tranquilo no jardim, e botamos a Granger a poucos passos de mim, digamos dentro da aréa de ação do Salgueiro Lutador, o que acha? Eu acho muito romântico. Além do mais todos sabemos que um final feliz não 'tá mais na moda. Te garanto sangue-ruim que todos choraremos no seu funeral, mas tenho certeza que uma grande Grifinória como você vai saber se sacrificar pela causa... - Draco

- A minha oferta dos 50 galeões p'ra fazê-lo desaparecer ainda é válida. - Hermione

Não me diga isso uma terceira vez porque estou começando a levá-la em consideração.

- Ei! Não brinque com isso! - Draco

- Te imploro, te imploro, te imploro! - Hermione

Olha Hermione, o fato é que muitas leitoras gostam particularmente dele. Sei que isso te parece impossível, mas o amam...

- O que? Não, você 'tá brincando? Talvez elas não tenham idéia do que quer dizer passar todo o tempo junto dele, se não, acredite, mudariam de idéia voando! - Hermione

- Hehe, o meu indiscutível fascínio ataca outra vez… - Draco

- Quer parar de dizer coisas cretinas? - Hermione

- Cretino quem? - Draco

- Eu disse "coisas cretinas" e não "cretino". Mas no seu caso é a mesma coisa...

Entendi, o ambiente eu escolherei!

- Não, espera! Último dia de aula, Salão Principal, depois que Dumbledore decretou que Sonserina vence a Copa das Casas. Nada mal hein? - Draco

- Faz-me rir... e depois diz só porque quer que a sua casa vença! - Hermione

- Óbvio! - Draco

Não, decidi! Vai acontecer durante uma punição. De Snape ou McGonnagall, isso ainda não sei.

- Não se leva nem em consideração! Não suporto mais limpar troféus e arrumar salas não usadas que nem Dumbledore conhece a existência. - Draco

- Você faz a gente pegar uma punição a cada três dias, não sei se você percebe o dano que você causa na minha perfeita média. Outra punição e eu posso esquecer notas boas no fim do ano. - Hermione

- Sabe-tudo como sempre... - Draco

- Sinto uma pontada de inveja na sua voz Malfoy. - Hermione

- Você gostaria, Granger! E em todo caso, saiba que eu também tenho notas boas. - Draco

- Sim, mas só em poções. E só porque você tem Snape da sua parte. Mas, voltando ao assunto de antes... chega de punições! - Hermione

Tudo bem, tudo bem…como quiserem. A alternativa é um beijo no meio do Salão Principal, digamos perto da hora do jantar, obviamente na frente de todos...

- Com que você disse que iremos fazer a punição? - Draco e Hermione

Sabia que iria convencer vocês! O problema do lugar 'tá resolvido então. Bom, podemos passar p'ra outra coisa.

- Que outra coisa? Olha, já perdi muito tempo e a partida já deve estar quase no fim. Não podemos remarcar essa inútil conversa a um outro momento? - Draco

- Não é p'ra te perturbar, mas eu também tenho uma certa pressa...a biblioteca fecha daqui a dez minutos! - Hermione

- Então é bom você andar. Nunca se sabe se é a boa vez que te fecham lá dentro! - Draco

- Eu preferiria te trancar dentro de uma mala e jogar a chave fora! - Hermione

E viveram todos felizes e contentes! 'Tá bom, entendi o conceito! Agora, se não perturbo, podemos provar esse bendito beijo?

- AGORA? - Draco e Hermione

Não, daqui a um mês... claro que é agora! Vamos, vocês fazem certo e eu libero vocês dentro de cinco minutos, prometo!

- Desculpe, posso ir ao banheiro? Acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem... - Hermione

- Cala a boca, Granger. Olha, é uma honra ser beijada por mim. - Draco

Vai Hermione, não banque a difícil. O que vai significar depois? Um simples beijinho...

- Um simples beijinho? Eu, Draco Malfoy, devo ficar aqui perdendo meu preciosíssimo tempo a suportar a tua presença e a da sangue-ruim por um "simples beijinho"? E em troca o que eu ganho? - Draco

A nossa eterna gratidão?

- Fala por você! De mim poderá obter um bom tapa só se tentar se aproximar Malfoy! - Hermione

- Da sua eterna gratidão eu não sei o que eu faço. Quanto a você sangue-ruim, finjo de não ter ouvido nada... - Draco

Então... comecemos! Draco, você faz alguns passos em direção de Hermione e aproxima o seu rosto ao dela sem a tocar. Hermione, você fica parada onde você está. Quando ele se aproximar você o olha intensamente nos olhos, p'ra depois fechá-los quando ele abaixar a cabeça p'ra te beijar. Entenderam tudo? Vamos, provem.

- Porque tenho que ser logo eu a me aproximar? Isso não pode fazer ela? Não é justo, sou eu aquele com o sangue puro, vamos tentar não esquecer! Geralmente as pessoas vêm a mim, não o contrário! - Draco

- Por Merlin, nada nunca 'tá bom p'ra você? O que foi? Tenho que pôr um tapete vermelho? Ou por uma vez Vossa Majestade pode esquecer o tapete? - Hermione

- Tá bom! Mas que seja claro, eu faço só porque tenho uma partida p'ra vencer e o tempo 'tá acabando.

...

...

- Malfoy? Você se mexe ou não? - Hermione

- Acorda Granger! Estou a um passo de você! Claro que se você tivesse deixado os olhos abertos como tinha que fazer, em vez de fechá-los logo, não me faria uma pergunta tão estúpida! - Draco

Draco tem razão Hermione. Você não tem que fechar automaticamente os olhos. Lembra o que a gente disse? Você tem que olhá-lo intensamente enquanto ele se aproxima.

- Eu tentei, juro...é só que me dá nojo! - Hermione

- O QUE SIGNIFICARIA DIZER QUE EU TE DOU NOJO? - Draco

Draco, não grite e tente se acalmar. Tenho certeza que Hermione não queria dizer aquilo que você pensa...talvez tenha sido o seu fascínio…

- Olha que eu não sou idiota, entendi muito bem o que ela queria dizer! - Draco

- Sim, confirmo, Malfoy entendeu bem. - Hermione

Ok, pulamos a parte que Draco se aproxima e vamos logo ao amasso.

- Ao amasso? Agora sim que você começa a pensar. Se tenho mesmo que beijar a sangue-ruim, quero ao menos me divertir um pouco… qualquer coisa mas não um "simples beijinho"! - Draco

- O quê? Não, não, não, e mais NÃO! - Hermione

Temo ter-me expressado mal. Queria dizer que pulamos a parte em que você se aproxima e vamos diretamente o beijo.

- Que saco…eu sou o deus do sexo de Hogwarts, desperdiçado p'ra um coisa do gênero... - Draco

- O engraçado é que tem gente que acredita no que ele diz! - Hermione

- Quer uma demonstração prática, Granger? - Draco

- Não, obrigada. Recuso de boa vontade! - Hermione

- Continua a repetir, talvez consiga se convencer que é verdade! - Draco

- Chega, tenho coisa melhor p'ra fazer do que ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com uma serpente presunçosa como você! - Hermione

- Olha quem fala, meu tempo é dinheiro, mesmo se não espero que uma trouxa como você possa entender. Vamos, rápido com essa besteira, assim depois serei finalmente livre p'ra aproveitar a vitória com o resto do time. - Draco

Ok, vamos então. Draco, você abaixa a cabeça em direção a Hermione, põe um braço em volta da cintura dela e toque levemente os lábios dela com os seus e..

- Eu sei como se dá um beijo, o que você acha? Eu sou um Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

- Porquê será que parece que eu já ouvi essa história? Você parece um disco quebrado Malfoy! - Hermione

- Fecha essa boca, Granger. Daqui a pouco eu penso em a fazer abri-la de novo. - Draco

Draco, eu disse "simples beijinho", entendeu?

- E então? O que 'tá esperando? Daqui a pouco é noite. - Hermione

- Mas você não se olhou no espelho? Essa expressão é boa se você for beijar o Weasley. Mas te lembro que você está p'ra me beijar, não sei se me explico…na sua face deveriam aparecer as seguintes emoções: felicidade, incredulidade, maravilha, gratidão eterna…entendeu? - Draco

- Olha, já faz um tempo que me seguro p'ra não correr no banheiro e vomitar. Então deixa de besteira e beija logo. - Hermione

- Fecha os olhos Granger, em um segundo você cairá aos meus pés.

...

...

- VOCÊ É IDIOTA? - Draco

Hermione, o que aconteceu? Porque você deu um tapa nele? Ainda não tinha te beijado...

- Porque? Me pergunte porque? Ele apertou...ehm... minha bunda, por isso! - Hermione

- Talvez sem que eu perceba uma mão deve ter deslizado. E vai dizer que no fundo não gostou?

- Vai te foder Malfoy!

- Isso sim que é ser romântica Granger. Você fala como um daqueles homens que descarregam as naves.

Chega! Vamos tentar de novo. E você Draco, fica com as mãos quietas! Melhor, vamos fazer assim: Hermione você põe os braços em volta do pescoço de Draco enquanto faz carinho nos cabelos dele, fica na ponta dos pés e o beija. Draco, mantenha os braços, e sobretudo as mãos, longe dela ok?

- Olha o que eu tenho que fazer... - Hermione

- Diz a verdade sangue-ruim, durante sua vida toda você sonhou de pôr os braços em volta do meu pescoço! - Draco

- Sim... p'ra te estrangular e fazer um favor p'ra toda a Humanidade! - Hermione

- E então? Esse beijo sai ou não? - Draco

- Fecha os olhos. - Hermione

- Obrigado, mas prefiro deixá-los abertos. Não quero perder a cena! - Draco

- Fazemos assim: ou fecha ou eu não te beijo. O tempo passa, a partida deve estar quase acabando... - Hermione

- Mas quanto perturba…ok, fechei, satisfeita? - Draco

...

...

- MALFOY!! - Hermione

- Ai! Tira logo essa mão dai, dói! - Draco

E agora o que aconteceu?

- Essa idiota puxou meus cabelos! - Draco

- Claro, você enfiou a língua na minha boca!

Draco!

- Você disse de ficar com as mãos no lugar, e eu fiz! - Draco

- Era implícito todo o resto, Malfoy! - Hermione

- Não parecia que você não estava gostando… - Draco

- Você é, sem dúvidas, o ser mais presunçoso que eu tive a infelicidade de conhecer! – Hermione

- Você 'tá dizendo que eu sou mentiroso? Se quiser provamos de novo, assim vamos ver quem tem razão... - Draco

- Não ouse se aproximar de mim, estúpida doninha! - Hermione

- O que foi sangue-ruim? Medo de não conseguir resistir a mim? - Draco

- Vai nevar em Agosto antes que eu... - Hermione

CHEGA! Renuncio vocês dois! Podem fazer o que quiserem, mas saibam que dessa vez não vou deixar barato, é uma promessa!

...

...

- O que você acha? Ela foi mesmo? - Draco

- Creio que sim... e muito alterada. - Hermione

- Sim. Adeus a Copa das Casas…merda! - Draco

- E a minha reputação é destruida...oh Merlin! Não é justo! - Hermione

- Granger, agora não me parece o caso de chorar, não morreu ninguém! - Draco

- Eu sei, é que eu estudei tanto nesses últimos meses. E foi tudo inútil! - Hermione

- É, eu também evitaria doze horas de treino por semana se soubesse que Grifinória venceria. Maldita! Se eu pudesse a estrangularia com as minhas próprias mãos. - Draco

- No fundo, se nós tivéssemos feito a vontade dela em cinco minutos tudo seria resolvido tranquilamente. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás…- Hermione

- E eu p'ra fazer vencer a Sonserina estaria disposto a manter realmente as mãos no lugar por alguns estúpidos minutos. Olha, eu 'tava pensando…e se a gente tentasse do mesmo jeito? Talvez a gente possa convencê-la a voltar atrás! - Draco

- Sim, poderia funcionar… mas temos que ser seguros que esse beijo saí como ela quer! - Hermione

- Então vamos provar. - Draco

- Ok. - Hermione

- Você se aproxima ou eu? - Draco

- Não sei, é igual…digamos você. - Hermione

- Ok, então vamos tentar. - Draco.

...

...

- O que você achou? - Hermione

- Não que seja meu gênero de beijo, normalmente são tudo menos simples e puros, mas não foi mal. Talvez você esteja um pouco rígida. - Draco

- Eu sei, é que estou ainda nervosa pelo que aconteceu à pouco tempo atrás. Mas vou tentar me relaxar...vamos tentar de novo.

...

...

- E agora? - Hermione

- Melhor, decididamente melhor! - Draco

- Sim, eu também acho. Mas ainda falta alguma coisa...não sei, parece meio frio. E se eu tentasse por meus braços em volta do seu pescoço? - Hermione

- Podemos tentar… - Draco

...

...

- Quase! - Draco

- É. Mas talvez…- Hermione

- O que? - Draco

- Não sei, talvez... se você pusesse os braços em volta da minha cintura ficaria melhor. - Hermione

- Sim. Vamos tentar de novo. - Draco

- Ok. - Hermione

...

...

- PERFEITO! - Draco e Hermione

- A próposito Granger, você não beija tão mal. - Draco

- Você também, beija muito bem. - Hermione

- Sim, eu sei. - Draco

- Convencido. - Hermione

O que vocês fazem aqui ainda?

- Onde diabos você foi? - Draco

- Então você não viu nada? - Hermione

Vi o que? Eu fui pegar um ar, vocês me irritaram. Mas não esperava de achar vocês aqui ainda. Não estavam tão ansiosos de ir embora?

- Sim, sim…mas antes tem uma coisa que queremos que você veja. - Hermione

- E você é obrigada a se lembrar disso quando decidir quem vence a Copa das Casas! - Draco

- O mesmo vale para os exames de fim de ano! - Hermione

Não entendo. Do que vocês estão falando?

- Disso.

...

...

Merlin não acredito! Estou realmente sem palavras! É…é...é…simplesmente maravilhoso! Perfeito!

...

...

'Tá gente, agora chega, vocês podem se soltar.

...

...

Gente?

...

...

Ei! Vocês estão me ouvindo? E se entra alguém?

- Você não pode ficar calada um pouquinho? E depois essa é a velha sala de poções. Não entra mais ninguém. - Draco

- Concordo plenamente! - Hermione

...

...

Não! De novo? Podem fazer o favor de se separarem? Draco, e a partida? E você Hermione, lembra do décimo oitavo volume de Transfiguração que você deixou na metade?

- Sim, mas os Sonserinos vão saber vencer sem apanhador uma vez. O Potter não conseguiria pegar o pomo nem se o mesmo pousasse no seu nariz. - Draco

- E o volume de Transfiguração posso terminar de ler amanhã. Vocês não me acusam de estudar muito?

...

...

Sim, mas gente, eu deveria ir em frente com os capítulos, o que digo aos leitores?

- Você ainda 'tá aqui? - Draco

- Diz que nós temos coisas p'ra fazer. - Hermione

- Eles que cuidem dos problemas deles! E agora some. - Draco

- Por que não vai perturbar um pouco Harry e Ron? Vai, que aqui nós estamos muito ocupados. - Hermione

...

...

Mas eu...realmente, eu...eu...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

AVISO AOS LEITORES: Me dói comunicar a vocês que a atualização da minha fic de nome "xxxx" é momentâneamente suspensa pela ausência temporária dos personagens principais, que há dois dias estão dentro da velha sala de poções fazendo só Merlin sabe o que. Irei postar os novos capítulos assim que os protagonistas me presenteiem com a presença deles. Desculpem e até a próxima. Uma saudação a todos, Anfimissi.

FIM?

N/T: Nada mal pra minha primeira tradução!


End file.
